The purpose of this study is to promote optimal patient care through appropriate utilization of the outpatient drug profile. The process audited is the pharmacists' completion and utilization of the outpatient drug profile. Audit criteria were defined as audit standards, audit method, audit interval, audit form, and feedback system. An initial audit of sixteen randomly selected outpatient profiles was performed. Several observations were made, including: prescription entries are being completed appropriately by the pharmacists; protocol chemotherapy doses were verified as correct; drug and allergy histories conducted by the pharmacists were not present in every profile; problem numbers and statements have not been completed on all prescriptions by the physicians. Several recommendations were made to the members of the Clinical Research Pharmacy Staff based on the results of this audit to improve the utilization of the outpatient drug profile. This study will continue with additional audits to be performed periodically. The results of subsequent audits will be compared against this initial one to determine if improvement has occurred.